The Tale of the Yumushi and the Uchiha
by The MidNITE Flash
Summary: The title says it all. It's a story about two OC's of mine who go on epic/crazy/suicidal adventures. The Naruto gang included of course. Some characters might be OOC, and the storyline may change, due to the OCs. I don't know when I'll update, so there is no pattern. It will all be random. Please Read and Review. The story plot is a little slow, but don't worry. It gets better.
1. Starting the Academy

**Hey, guys! I'm back! And no, I'm not Dust the Hedgehog anymore. I am...THE MIDNITE FLASH! I've decided to create this one-shot, but it might end up a story, if I can manage it. So, it's a Naruto fiction, and it's about two OC's I made. One is actually named after me. His names is Victor...Uchiha. And Axel Yumushi. If you don't know who they are, then I would happily tell you to READ MY PROFILE FIRST. That sounded forceful, so sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A boy no older then ten was practicing his first ever Katon(Fire) jutsu. He was just adopted into the Uchiha clan, and he was overjoyed by the fact that he has a family, now. The boy never knew his parents. They died in the Kyuubi attack. He has brown, short fair hair, almost similar to the hairstyle of Sai. But if one were to look closer, they would see his brown eyes, his slightly chubby face, and the sadness behind his excited eyes.

"Look, Mom! I can breathe fire, now!" the boy exclaimed with a little too much of excitement in his voice.

"That's good, Axel! Keep practicing, and you might be able to use a stronger jutsu in no time!" the woman encouraged her newly-adopted son.

Under a tree, Victor watched as his younger step-sibling continued with his training.

"Hmph. Pathetic." He muttered before going into a deep slumber. His voice hinted a little bit of happiness. _Good, Axel. You learned your first jutsu. You are now starting down the path that leads into a better future._ He thought.

Just then, another Uchiha came running down the streets of the compound.

"My lady!" the stranger said.

This caught the attention of the other three.

"Yes?" the mother said, staring at the two pieces of paper in their hand.

"The applications have been returned. your children have been accepted!"

The mother's mouth curved into a warm smile.

"Thank you for the intel. You may leave." the stranger nodded at this and bowed, before leaving.

"Victor! Axel! Come here, my children!" the mother called.

Within a second, both children were at her side.

"Yes Mommy/Mother?" Axel/Victor asked.

"Pack up your bags. You are leaving for the academy tomorrow."

"You mean the ninja academy?" Alex asked, blindly.

"Yes. Where else?" Victor said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now, Victor, what have I told you about disrespect?" the mother scolded.

Victor took on a bored expression.

"My apologies, Mother."

* * *

The following day, they were both dropped off at the academy. Several students stopped to look at them, taking in their presence. Most of their attention fell on Victor. They know of the things he can do. But Axel, being the clueless one, exclaimed;

"Wow! This place is huge!" He commented.

One student yelled back; "Loser!" and with that, he laughed, followed by everyone else. Victor face-palmed, embarrassed by his brother's antics. But Axel kept running his mouth, while Victor had to put a hand over his mouth, while also dragging him into the academy, looking for a teacher to direct him to the office. He finally bumped into someone, though.

"Oh! Hello there." the man stated.

"Who might you be? I certainly haven't seen you around here." the man continued.

"We're new. Could you direct us to the secretary's office? We're a little lost, here." Victor asked, his voice low and quiet.

"Well, it's right over there." the man said, pointing to a door beside them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." the man then proceeded to walk down the hallway. He then turned;

"Oh, and if you need anything, just call for me from one of the staff. My name is Iruka Umino, by the way." he then walked away.

"Hmm, he is an interesting individual. Let's go, Axel." Victor said, walking into the office, followed by Axel.

He was greeted by three people: two women, and a man with a mask and silver hair.

"Hey. You guys are staff, am I correct?" Victor stated, looking up at three adults in front of him.

"Yeah. You must be new here, huh? Well, I should expect that." the first woman stated. She had violet-colored hair, going up in a reversed, spiked ponytail. She wore a mesh shirt, a beige trench coat(I assume that is the color), and shorts.

"My name's Anko Mitarashi. These are my colleagues, Kurenai and Kakashi."

Axel instantly burst out laughing.

"Kakashi?! What kind of name is THAT?!" Axel blurted, gaining the attention of almost every shinobi and passerby in the room.

"What?" Kakashi asked, arching an eyebrow. Victor managed to slap a hand over the bigmouth before any more attention could be drawn.

"I apologize for his rude behavior, but he may be a little...weird, sometimes." Victor said, holding back a struggling Axel.

"Hey look, Kakashi. We got ourselves a well behaved _emo_." Anko joked, only to slightly tremble by the amount of killer intent radiating off of Victor.

"DON'T say that word AGAIN. Are we clear?" Victor calmly stated, freaking the shit out of the other three jounin. Anko, actually being bold, snapped back;

"Hey! Watch it, kid, because you don't know who you are talking to, and how much stronger they are then you. You are a genin in the making, talking to three highly experienced JOUNIN. So watch that mouth of yours, it can get you killed one day. _Are we clear?_" Anko snapped, saying that last part mockingly, mimicking his voice.

Victor took an immediate disliking towards Anko.

"Now, Anko. We can't go and threaten children like that, so please calm yourself." Kurenai said, sternly. She turned towards Victor.

"Please excuse _her_." She paused, to jab a finger at Anko. "She's normally the hyperactive one. I'm so sorry." She finished.

"Hey, Anko. How about I get you some dango? That sound good?" proposed Kakashi. He was immediately dragged out by Anko. Victor could hear a faint yell of 'DANGO!' before shaking his head in displeasure. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Kurenai smiling at him.

"I'm just going to let you know that not everyone is your enemy. There are people who have your back, you know. So it's alright to loosen up a little." Kurenai said, reassuringly. She then kneeled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then walked away.

"..."

Victor was speechless. He then shrugged it off.

"Okay, Axel. We need t-...Axel?" Victor said looking around.

"...Axel?..." he asked again.

Victor had only one word when he knew he lost Axel in an academy with over 30,000 students.

"Shit."

* * *

**So I have to end things here. Was it good? I plan on making a full story out of this, so I'm gonna need some thoughts and comments on my work so I can see what I can improve.**

**I wish the best of luck to MEEEEEE! *snort***


	2. Meeting Hinata

**Sup bitches.**

* * *

"Axel?!" Victor yelled, running through the school. He didn't even want to think of what would happen happen to Axel if he was left unguarded. Victor turned a corner, only to stop and lean against the wall, looking over the corner.

"Heh heh heh. I think it's time we taught you a lesson, _demon._" someone said. There were three kids cornering a blonde haired kid, who was shaking in fear.

"Demon?" Victor muttered to himself, out loud.

"Huh? Hey, who's there?" the second guy said.

Victor quickly used a henge and turned into Iruka, perfectly managing to copy his appearance. He immediately turned the corner.

"What are you kids _doing? _shouldn't you all be in _class_?" 'Iruka' scolded.

"B-But Iruka-sensei-" the third stuttered, only to be cut off.

"BUT NOTHING! GET TO CLASS!" 'Iruka' roared, to which the three bullies bowed and ran off. Victor henged back into himself after that, turning to the blonde.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Victor asked, getting closer to check for injuries.

"I-I'm alright. Thank you, mister." the boy said, shaking a little.

The blonde extended a hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto said. Victor extended his own hand.

"Victor."

"No last name?"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep that classified."

Naruto smiled.

"I finally found a friend...Wait, you're my friend...right?" Naruto asked, unsure if he could trust Victor.

"Of course." Victor said, reassuringly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Naruto. But I have to find my brother. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Wait, you're an Uchiha." Victor looked shocked.

"So can't you use the Sharingan or something like that?" Naruto concluded.

Victor face-palmed. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Instantly, he activated the Sharingan. _Okay, I found him_. He thought.

"Good thinking, Naruto. Thanks." Victor said, and ran down the hallway. Naruto was lost in thought.

"He...he actually helped me..." Naruto stuttered. He walked down the hallway, feeling as if he was a whole different person.

* * *

Victor found Axel in the office again, talking to the secretary.

"Do you know where my class is?"

"Your class is in room 214. You better run before you're late."

"Thanks." Axel then turned to see Victor walking up to him.

"Hey, Victor! We better get to class!" Axel said running past him. Victor spun around and ran after him.

They both ran straight into the classroom, only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Whoa, slow down." the teacher said, but stopped to take another look.

"Hey, I know you two. You're the kids I met this morning. Well, you're just in time, because class just started." the bell rang right after that.

And kids started pouring into the room.

"Take your seats, everyone." the teacher said.

Victor sat in back, behind Axel. And surprisingly, many girls were fighting to get a seat next to another Uchiha._ Is that Sasuke? I never thought I would see him here. Well, the only other times I've seen him was when Mother was out in the yard talking to his mother. We had a 'play date'. I think that's what Mother called it._ Victor concluded in his head.

A pale-eyed girl went up to his row and sat down next to him. Victor arched an eyebrow. _That must be Hinata Hyuuga. She's supposed to be sitting next to the blonde kid I met earlier. Naruto, yeah. That's his name. But why is she sitting next to me?_ As if reading his mind, Hinata said calmly;

"There were no more seats left. Sakura-san got lucky enough to sit next to Naruto-kun." she answered. There was a pinch of sadness in her voice.

_Poor girl._ Victor thought. He heard his name being called for attendance.

"Here."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Axel was asleep, and Victor was dozing off. He almost fell asleep when the bell rang.

"Finally." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah! Food! I'm starving!" Axel and Naruto shouted simultaneously. They dashed out of the room. Victor was the last to go, but Hinata stayed behind with Victor for some reason.

He turned to her, and asked;

"Why are you still here?"

Hinata looked at him with...gratitude?

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for protecting him."

'...Oh. You mean Naruto. Well, I had no choice. I had to help him." Victor said calmly.

"But you could have walked away. You could have acted like nothing happened. Yet you stepped in to help someone. I don't think you are as cold-hearted as you seem, Victor. I think you're just misunderstood and lost." she smiled sweetly at him and got up.

Victor just scowled at her. _Misunderstood? She is a bigger fool than she appears to be_. He thought.

Victor got up and went to lunch.

* * *

**Hey there. I just finished the second AND third chapter, and the third should be out by Thursday. I hope.**

**Well, I hope I can manage to grab some attention, out of those other 300,000 stories or so, so I wish myself luck, if no one can offer it in the form of a review.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. The Rookie Nine

**...**

* * *

Victor walked through the hallway, hands in his pockets. Kids were running past him, cheering that it was finally time to eat. When he entered, what he saw was shocking to say the least. Kids were piling in from everywhere, getting into groups and taking seats, like there were names on them. He huffed and walked over to an abandoned table, away from everyone else. He took out a scroll, and with a poof of smoke, his lunch appeared on the table. He picked up the sandwich and started eating. Victor stopped to take in his surroundings. Axel was sitting at a table, talking with the rest of the Rookie Nine. They were so big a group, that they took up three tables. Hinata would glance at him every few minutes. He didn't even have to stop and think to know what they're talking about. He didn't care, anyways.

"Hey Hinata, why do you keep looking in that direction a lot?" Kiba asked. He was sitting with her and Shino, munching on an apple. This got the attention of the others, too.

"Does someone have a crush?" Ino sang, in a teasing voice.

Sakura looked over at the boy, being the first to look in that direction besides Hinata.

"Is it him?" she said, pointing at Victor.

Everyone else looked at him, staring at the boy.

"...He's cute." Ino muttered, gaining a nod from the other females of the group.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, followed by Axel.

"That's Victor. He's my brother." Axel explained. Naruto piped up.

"He saved me from a beating. Those kids were running the minute they saw him." he said.

Sasuke snorted.

"I bet they pissed themselves." he joked.

**(A/N: Before the Uchiha Massacre, he was nice. He is still a little serious, but he's not much of a dick in this.)**

The others chuckled. Sakura and Ino came to a realization.

"You're related to him?" they said, hearts appearing in their eyes. Axel was almost choked when they begged for him to introduce them. Some of the other females got the same idea. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

Hey, hang on a second. Hinata, do _you_ have a crush on him?" TenTen asked, jabbing a finger at her. This got Naruto's attention.

"What? N-No, I don't have a cr-crush on him?" Hinata tried to defend herself, blushing furiously. Unknowingly, Naruto glared at the boy. He respected him, but no one takes away the attention of HIS girl.

"What is it, Naruto? Jealous?" Kiba mocked. Lee chuckled.

"I am so proud that a youthful soul such as yourself can care for another youth such as Hinata. Your youth is enough to shed tears, Naruto." Lee said, wiping away an invisible tear. He too wanted in on the fun.

"Huh? Nah. It's just that Victor got the attention of so many girls!" Naruto whined.

_He's definitely lying._ Everyone else thought.

"If I may say something." Neji said.

"What is it, Neji?" Kiba asked.

"He's looking right at us."

* * *

Victor was listening in on their conversation for a while, now. He couldn't help but scowl. Why must so many women gain interest in him? He got up, threw away his lunch, and walked over to the table.

"Hey, Victor! Coming to join us?" Axel asked. They other females had hope in their eyes. Victor sighed.

"Why not? At least I would be able to converse with others." he said, more to himself than to the others. He took a seat next to Hinata.

"So, Victor. How'd you meet?" Ino said, head resting on her hands, elbows on the table.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

_Kawaii! He's so cute!_ Ino screamed in her mind.

"Duh, you and Hinata!" Naruto said, getting a little annoyed.

Sakura resisted the urge to smack him.

"Don't you dare disrespect him, Naruto-baka!" Ino, Sakura, and TenTen shouted at him simultaneously. Three fists smacked him upside the head.

Victor arched an eyebrow.

"The way we met was a little convenient. She walked up to my row and sat down next to me. She said something about Sakura getting lucky to sit next to Naruto." he said, chuckling at Hinata's blush and Naruto and Sakura staring at her.

"So, if I may ask, what are your names?" Victor asked, sitting back in his chair.

The future team 7 decided to introduce the future Team 8, followed by Team Gai, and finally Team Kurenai.

"Hmmm. Well, it was nice to meet you, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Shino, and Lee. I'll make sure that I protect all of you with my life. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. I shall see you later. Come on, Axel." Victor said. He got up and left, followed by Axel who turned and gave them a quick 'goodbye' and 'see you later'.

After staring in that direction for about five minutes, Neji;

"It appears that the bell will ring soon. Lady Hinata, I bid you a brief farewell. Kiba, Lee. We must head to our chakra manipulation class. Goodbye, my friends." Meji got up and left the cafeteria, followed by Lee and Kiba.

"Okay, Forehead. You and I go to the botany room. Our teacher doesn't like it when we're late." Ino jumped up and ran out, yelling 'race ya!', when Sakura gave chase.

"That leaves us. TenTen, Chouji, Shino. Let's go." Shikamaru said, getting up from the table, and finally exiting from the cafeteria.

* * *

**I'm fast. I'll admit that.**


	4. Graduation Exams

**...Sup maggots. My name is Anko, and I'll be taking the place of the author for today.**

* * *

The year went by, smoothly. Everyone went to their regular classes, Naruto pulled a few pranks, with Axel, of course. The two of them have so much in common that it would be crazy _not_ to imagine them as friends. Victor and Hinata have developed a form of respect for each other, but Hinata kept pushing it by repeatedly 'teasing' him by saying that he isn't cold-hearted. Victor learned to ignore that, though. But he was starting to doubt even his own decisions, becoming more protective. More _possessive_. Sasuke became cold after the downfall of the Uchiha Clan, and Victor became even more distant after hearing his mother died along with them. Many women started to take an interest in Victor, much to his displeasure. Then the time for the graduation exam came.

So here we are now, watching as our heroes begin to pass the monstrosity know as graduation examination. Many of the girls gushed;

"Good luck, Victor!" one os them said.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that!" another said.

"No, me!" yet another said.

Then many of them started fighting, only to be shushed by Iruka.

"Okay. Victor Uchiha, you have five minutes to complete a henge-" he was cut off as a poof of smoke was created. As it cleared, standing in front of Iruka was...himself?

"Am I done?" the fake Iruka said, bored.

"Y-Yes. You pass the first part of this exam." Iruka said, shocked. He was speechless after what Victor demonstrated.

"Good." Victor said, before changing back into his original form.

"Axel Yumushi!"

After hearing his name being called, Axel got up from his seat, eagerly. He walked up to the teacher, and used Henge. In front of Iruka, stood...A NAKED WOMAN?!

"GACK!" Iruka went into a nosebleed after that. The woman prank was an idea from Naruto, whom Axel gave a high-five. The entire class laughed, except for the two Uchiha.

"Idiot." They both mumbled, only to stare at each other.

The rest of the kids did their henge, Naruto changing into the Third Hokage.

Then the dreaded ninjutsu exam came. Well...Axel thought it was dreaded. He saw one of Victor's jutsu once, and he never wanted to see it again.

"Axel Yumushi!" Mizuki called, as Axel walked into the field and used the only jutsu he knew aside from Fireball.

"Inazuma Arrow!" he shouted. An arrow made of lightning ran across his arm, and he aimed at a practice dummy. He fired over its head.

One kid said; " Missed."

"Did I?" Axel said, then turned back to his arrow. He crossed his arms together, fingers outstretched.

"Scatter!" Axel yelled. The arrow turned into ten, then they came back, slicing through the dummy like a knife through butter.

Everyone stood, slack-jawed. Victor 'hmph'-ed.

"Victor Uchiha!" Mizuki yelled. _He's gonna regret that._ Axel thought, as his face paled.

"What's the matter, Axel?" Hinata asked, concerned. This caught everyone's attention. He simply turned to her;

"You won't like his jutsus." he said, flatly. Hinata and the other student were shocked, and then that leaded to fear. What kind of sick, twisted jutsu does Victor know that will scare the crap out of Axel?

"Ion Style: Final Blow." Victor said, holding one hand sign. He disappeared.

"Where did he go?" someone said, but what happened next took them all by surprise.

The dummy, laced with chakra by many Jounin and the Hokage, himself, was blown right off its post. It was completely demolished, until exploding into dust and dark purple flames.

Everyone turned to see Victor walking away, into the school, with his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like I pass. I'll return for the last part, tomorrow. Bye." Victor said, coolly.

Everyone just stood there, eyes widened. They turned to Axel.

"See what I mean?" he said, before saying goodbye to everyone, and jumping into the trees, heading home.

"...Wait. GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOTS! WE'RE NOT DONE!" Iruka yelled.

* * *

**...Damn. Victor has GOT to teach me that jutsu.**

**Victor: Don't count on it.**


	5. The Ten Tails Jinchuuriki

**Sorry for the wait. I sorta lost access to my account, so I had to restore the damn thing. Well, please enjoy.**

* * *

Later, that night, Victor sat on the roof of his house, looking at the moon. Everyone else was asleep. He thought about many things, but as usual, he was alone. Or so he thought.

_'You're not as cold as you seem, Victor. Maybe you're just misunderstood and lonely.'_

That scene played over and over in his head. That was back on the first day of the academy. Why was she so nice? She hardly knew him! Well...she knows him now, but that still doesn't make sense. He then remembered Kurenai.

_'Not everyone is your enemy. There are people who have your back, so it's alright to loosen up a little.'_

Why was she so friendly? He didn't know her. Even if it might have been her job to help children, she just seemed so..._motherly_, to him. Victor then thought of how he saved Naruto. Why had he gotten involved? He could have walked away from it, acting like he never saw it, like Hinata said. But no, he just_ had _to get involved, didn't he?

While he was losing himself to his thoughts, two people were watching him. One of them was male, while the other female. the male had a small and trim goatee and short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a white full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. On the back of his cloak was a reflection of a seal (which had the Rinnegan) with nine magatama in three rows beneath it.

His name was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

Next to him was a woman with shiny blue hair, with a dark blue silk kimono and light blue eyes. She seemed to glow with a whitish-blue aura, and her hair flowed a little in the wind.

Her name was Kami.

They were both looking down at him, their faces showing confusion.

"Are you sure about this, Kami-chan? He is just a boy, after all." Hagoromo said.

"Hagoromo-san, I have never been wrong, have I? I feel like he is the one who deserves this kind of power. He is lonely. Besides, his actions towards Naruto only encourage me more. We can trust them with him."

"But it will only make his life harder. Can we really place such a burden on the boy?" Hagoromo(I'm going to him Hago for short. His name will be repeated many times, and I'm getting lazy again.)

"I know it will hurt, and that's what is making me hesitate. I don't want to hurt the already injured child." Kami said, sadness leaking from her voice.

Hago looked towards the moon.

"Well, old friend. It appears that it is your time to return to the mortal world." He said. He was starting to sweat a little, just thinking about doing this to a 14-year old.

"Alright. Time to make an entrance." Kami said.

"Right."

* * *

Victor was still sitting on the roof of the abandoned compound, when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Victor." a feminine voice said.

Acting on instinct, Victor jumped up, spun around, took out three kunai, and threw them. They never hit their target, because the kunai fazed through the woman.

"Victor, I'm not going to hurt you." the woman said, getting closer.

"Who are you? And how is it that you know my name?" Victor said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not important right now." a male voice said from behind him. Victor twirled around again.

"We want to talk to you, Victor." the woman said.

"Talk to me?"

"Yes. It's extremely important. But before we begin, remember this. It's your choice, Victor." the male said.

_What does he mean by 'my choice'?_, Victor thought.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. That woman over there is my mom. Her name is...her name is..." Hago stopped. If he revealed her name, Victor would put two and two together. He didn't want that to happen.

"Your mother? The both of you look about the same age. Besides, that woman over there doesn't look a day over twenty." Victor said in a monotone. Kami blushed at the compliment, while Hago almost felt like kicking himself for letting such a piece of information slip.

"Well, her name will come later. I want to know what it is that you must say. I am beginning to grow impatient." Victor said, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

Both Kami and Hago sighed in relief. _That was close._ They thought simultaneously.

"Well, anyways. Tell me, Victor, do you know of the Tailed Beast?" Hago said.

Victor nodded.

"How about the history of the moon? Do you know that?" Kami asked.

Victor nodded slowly this time, starting to feel uneasy.

"Okay, Victor. I'm going to put this as understandingly as possible. Hago said. He drew a breath.

"The Ten Tails wants _you_ to be its Jinchuuriki."

Victor paled.

* * *

**...CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSUUUU!**


	6. The Sealing

**I have been inspired by the songs Hope and Ambition from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, and the Road to Ninja end credits song. I am enlightened.**

* * *

"The Ten Tails wants _you_ to be its Jinchuuriki."

Victor paled. _I...I can't be the Jinchuuriki for the Ten Tails! I just can't be!_ Victor was practically screaming in his mind, and Kami and Hago took note of this, just by looking at his facial expression.

"Why me?" Victor asked, now staring at the moon.

"It feels drawn towards you. It longs for a friend, and once it saw you use the legendary Ion Style, it almost jumped out of the moon, and into you." Kami said, with a chuckle from Hago.

Victor walked along the roof, still staring at the moon.

"Why wouldn't it tell me that, itself?" Victor asked, eyes never leaving the glowing ball of silver.

"It was too afraid to." Kami muttered, causing Hago to burst out laughing. He stopped when Kami stared at him.

"The Ten Tails? Scared? Pardon me, but I don't think that goes in the same sentence. Look, whoever you are, I don't like this prank you're trying to pull. So go home, already." Victor said, leaving.

Kami and Hago looked at each other and nodded. They had to do something drastic.

"Victor...do you want to know where your mother is?" Kami asked, only to slightly shudder by the massive wave of killing intent that nearly blasted her off the roof.

"If you're trying that card, I suggest you go away. NOW." he said, glaring holes into Kami and Hago.

"Victor, we're not lying. Your mother is alive." Kami said.

"How would you know?" Victor said, narrowing his eyes.

"Her soul never came to the afterlife." Hago said.

"Her soul...I FREAKING SAW HER BODY! She's dead!" Victor almost shrieked. He was hyperventilating.

"That was her genjutsu technique. She hit you with B-level genjutsu. Enough to fool a Jounin." Hago explained.

_Pfft. Leave it to Mother to hit me with that damn genjutsu of hers. I swear, she must be on par with Kurenai...How did I know that?_ Victor thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll become the Jinchuuriki." Victor said, throwing his hands in the air, exasperated. The moon seemed to glow just a bit brighter, literally beaming.

"Okay. Good, Victor. Now go to your room." Hago said. Victor complied, and trotted down the stair that lead to the attic.

Hago immediately turned around.

"Oh man, oh man! You don't know just how LONG I've waited to say that!" he said, only for Kami to walk past him, sighing, yet smiling at her son's antics.

* * *

In Victor's room, the two immortals were sitting cross-legged in front of Victor. Victor had no shirt on, and Kami had one hand on his chest, while the other was in a continuous hand sign.

Okay, Victor. just relax. Just let yourself be drawn into your subconscious. You will begin to feel a little nausea in your stomach, but that will be over in about three seconds afterwards." Kami said.

_Why is his chest so hard?!_ Kami screamed in her head.

Victor closed his eyes, and her a soft, feminine voice whisper in his ear;

"Relax..." Victor didn't notice that he was tense, but then slowly, he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Victor's Mindscape**

The three landed on soft grass. When they got up, the two immortals gaped at what they saw. Victor widened his eyes.

In front of them, there was a meadow, with a sparkling river a few yards aside from it. It was currently nighttime, and they were standing on a hill. With the moon gleaming behind them.

Victor turned, and nearly fell over, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the moon.

"Victor."

Said Uchiha turned to Hago, who looked serious.

"I'm just going to tell you. The Ten Tails will be re-incarnated. All Tailed Beasts have a human form, which is how I was able to raise them." he said, holding up nine fingers throughout the explanation, then motioning towards the moon at the end of it.

"And lucky you, Victor. The Ten Tails is female.." Kami said, almost mischievously. Almost.

"Are you implying that I date a Tailed Beast?" Victor said, arching an eyebrow.

(Somewhere in the real world, many authors sneezed as they wrote their Naruto fanfiction.)

Victor grinned in satisfaction when Kami shook her head no.

"Okay. That's enough playing around. Time to implant the Ten-Tails." Hago said. Kami pouted, but complied.

Kami and Hago held up similar hand signs. The moon glowed even brighter than before, then a white essence started to come out of the moon. It began to take form.

The girl looked about 7, maybe younger. She wore a cute black dress with some white silk strands flowing freely from it. She wore sandals with white stockings stopping right under her knees. She had white hair that stopped at her shoulders. It was slightly wavy. The little girl was asleep.

"She's adorable..." Kami cooed.

"I agree..." Hago said, gaping at the small beauty before him.

"Okay, Victor. We're almost finished. Just give her a name, and she will be loyal to you, always." Hago said.

"Wait...That's it? All I have to do is give her a name?" Victor asked.

"Yes. And also, the seal we used is modified." Kami said.

"Modified?"

"Yes. She can move freely from your mind to the real world. Not without your consent, of course.

"Oh. Well, I guess we're done here, aren't we?" Victor said.

Kami and Hago nodded, sadly.

"We wish we could stay longer. We really do. But we have duties to tend to in the afterlife." Hago said. Kami knelt down in front of Victor, cupped his chin, and gave hit a soft kiss on the forehead.

Right then and there. That's when Hago noticed it. For half a second, everything flashed into a different image. They were in the academy, and in Kami's place was Kurenai. That only lasted a second, though, as everything went back to normal.

"Whaaa...?" He said, one eye squinting a little.

Kami released her kiss, and got up.

"Sorry...I just reeeaally wanted to do that. It felt right." Kami apologized. Victor didn't respond. He only stood there.

"Uuuh, Kami-chan. I think you broke the boy." Hago said, chuckling.

And once again, they were both surprised, because out of nowhere, Victor's voice rang out from seemingly all directions.

She...Whaaat..._Why did she...she felt so soft...wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?_

Kami blushed, and Hago was on the ground, holding his sides, laughing his ass off.

"O-Oh my God! Th-That was h-hilarious! Kami, you should see y-your face!" Hago was still holding his sides, tears streaming down his face from laughing too much.

Kami couldn't help but start laughing, herself, as she, too, fell over laughing.

And Victor stood there, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Haha, bet you didn't see that coming. **


	7. The Final Day of The Academy

**The previous chapter was just one of those chapters that you can just laugh at. If Victor was any indication. He's not an arrogant prick who likes to brood, like Sasuke. He's just so anti-social and stuff.**

* * *

The following morning, Victor woke up on the floor. But he was shocked, but not by where he is sleeping. No. He's shocked because the little girl was sleeping on him, using him like a bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and Victor got a good look at her eyes. They were golden, almost whitish eyes. She looked at Victor, and blushed slightly. She got off of him, and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, Victor-sama. I didn't mean to-" she started, only to be cut off by his gaze.

"It's alright. You didn't know. I can tell that no introductions are unnecessary, seeing that you already know my name." Victor said, in an emotionless tone.

"Well, you still need to name me, Victor-sama." the girl said.

"Well, alright. But may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Please do not address me as 'Victor-sama' I may as well be calling you that, since you _are_ the Ten-Tails."

The girl looked confused.

"The _what_?" she said, putting a finger under her chin, as if in wonder. Victor mentally slapped himself. _I get it. She is oblivious to her own position_. He thought.

"Never mind, then. I will name you. You're name shall be Tsukinome."

**(A/N: Literally. Eye of the Moon.)**

The newly named Tsukinome giggled, causing Victor to think;_ Dear Kami, why do I feel like crushing her in a hug?_

"Okay. I will forever serve you, Victor-sama. I live to please." Tsukinome said, bowing with her eyes closed. She felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw Victor gently stroking her hair.

"...Enough with the '-sama'." he said, calmly.

Victor took one look at the clock, and his eyes bulged.

"Shit, I'M LATE!"

* * *

After Tsukinome disappeared into his mind, like Kami said she would, Victor woke up Axel, and the two got dressed. Afterwards, they ran full speed towards the academy. Right when Iruka was about to close the door, two blurs smacked into him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Victor, Axel. Don't worry, you're just on time." Iruka said, noting how Victor and Axel were panting, with their hands on their knees. Everyone was slightly amused, while the Rookie Nine sighed in relief, causing all of them to look at each other. Victor walked up to his row, sitting next to Hinata. Axel sat next to Naruto, who began to chat with him. Many girls swooned over Victor and Sasuke, while the two Uchiha slumped in their seats, huffing.

"Quiet down! Now as you all know, the last part of the graduation exam is today. I hope you used the extra time you had to study, because today, we will be doing the clone jutsu." Iruka explained.

Victor rested his head against the table, groaning just a bit too loudly, much to Axel's amusement.

"What's the matter, Victor? Forgot to study?" Axel whispered to him.

"Something like that." Victor replied. He didn't really feel like telling him about Tsukinome.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" Iruka said, motioning a hand next to him. No one stood up or raised their hand.

"Alright, you wimps. If no one will get up, I will." Victor said, getting up. Everyone looked at him, incredulously.

He walked down to the front, made a hand sign, and said cooly;

"Clone jutsu."

There was a poof of smoke, and standing next to Victor was a copy of himself.

"Excellent as always, Victor." Iruka said, smiling.

"Hmph." Both Victor and his clone said, and with that, the clone dispelled.

A few minutes later, after everyone did their clone jutsu (Naruto made a dead-looking clone, which earned him a lot of laughter, and the occasional muttering of; "Dobe.")

Class went by as always, and at the end of the day, Iruka dismissed them.

"Remember to come back tomorrow to get your headbands and teams." Iruka reminded. All the classmates just waved him off and ran out of the classroom, screaming;

"We're free!"

* * *

The next day came and went, with everyone receiving their headbands and hugs from their parents. Now everyone sat patiently, waiting for their teams to be announced. Teams 1-6 have been announced already.

"Team 7 will be; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-"

Sakura was about to throw a fit when...

"-And Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura danced around, then shouted;

"Take that, Ino-pig!"

Ino just glared.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hinata Hyuuga."

The three students nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto. _I wish I could be on Naruto-kun's team._ She thought.

"Team 9 will be Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen."

Lee shouted something about youthfulness, and Neji and TenTen banged their heads against the table.

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

Ino screamed and Sakura laughed about irony.

"Team 11 will be-"

"Wait! Aren't there only 10 teams?" Naruto asked.

"How insightful, Naruto. Yes there _are_ only 10 teams. But this particular team is a two-man squad."

"A TWO-MAN SQUAD! Those actually EXIST?!" Naruto shout, only to get smacked by Sakura.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO-BAKA!" she shouted.

"Oh my god, PMS!" Axel shouted, causing every classmate, _even Victor and Sasuke_, to burst into laughter. Sakura smacked him too.

"Anyways," Iruka said, still chuckling.

"Team 11 will be..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**


	8. New Team on the Block

**I suck with that Cliffhanger jutsu, don't I?**

* * *

"Team 11 will be Victor Uchiha and Axel Yumushi." Iruka said. Everyone looked towards the two brothers, seeing their reactions. Axel banged his head against the table repeatedly, and Victor simply shrugged it off.

"Everyone will remain here for their Jounin sensei. Congrats, and good luck." Iruka said, before leaving. Everyone knew that this will be the last time they ever saw him.

So, hours later, everyone left, except Teams 7, Team 9, and Team 11. Sakura and Hinata were chatting quietly, Shino sat there, Kiba was petting Akamaru, who was glancing at Victor and barking every few seconds. Sasuke was just staring at Victor._ What kind of power does he have...? _he thought. And Naruto...

_Why do I get this feeling that there is another chakra in him?_ the blonde wondered. He was startled when he actually heard a response;

**'Because he is a Jinchuuriki, kit.'** the unknown voice said.

_'W-who was that?!'_ he thought frantically.

**'Don't worry, kit. I'm not going to hurt you.'** the voice said again.

_'Umm, who exactly are you?'_ Naruto asked, a little less frightened.

**'My name is the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. But my name is actually Kurama.'**

_'Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurama-san. My name is-'_

**'I know who you are, already, kit. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namik-'** Kurama cut himself off, and if Naruto was in his mindscape right now, he would have seen Kurama slap a hand over his mouth.

_'Wait, you were about to say something else.'_

**'Forget about that, kit. But to answer your question, that boy is a Jinchuuriki, too. A Jinchuuriki is a human sacrafice.'**

_'So...I'm a Jinchuuriki, too?'_

**'Yes. You catch on fast, kit.'**

_''Do you know who is sealed inside of him?'_

**'Not at the moment, no. It's seems he became a Jinchuuriki, recently. I can't tell you how long it will take before I actually can sense whoever is inside of him. Sorry, kit.'**

_'It doesn't matter.'_

Just then, the door opened.

"I'm here to pick up Team 7." the silver-haired Jounin said.

"Kakashi?" Victor said to himself. He remembered bumping into him, Anko, and Kurenai when he first came to the academy.

Kakashi took one look at Victor and said;

"Hey, long time no see, Victor." Kakashi said with a wave and an eye smile. Victor waved right back.

Team 7 left the room, after saying goodbye to Team 9 and 11.

**(A/N: Hah! 9/11!)**

After waiting for a few more minutes, Kurenai walked in.

"I'm here to pick up Team 9." she said, but seeing Victor, she gave a silent gasp.

Victor, himself, couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Kurenai..." he muttered with shock and disbelief.

Kiba and Shino exchanged glances, and Hinata slumped a little. Kurenai and Victor got over their shock and cleared their throats.

"Well, let's go, Team 9." she said. Team 9 was desperate to get away from the situation, so they got up and walked over to Kurenai, and headed out. Victor and Axel were left alone.

"Victor, do you think-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"I said no."

"But-"

"NO!" Victor said, obviously uncomfortable.

And after a few more hou-_minutes_ later, it was evening time. Axel had fallen asleep, while Victor was staring at the door.

It finally opened. The sudden action woke Axel with a start, causing Victor to mutter; "Finally."

But then he regretted saying it. Because standing at the door...

...Was Anko.

* * *

The three stared at each other. Anko's eyes were the size of saucers, and Axel sat there with his mouth agape. Victor was seething.

"...Please tell me my team is hiding behind those desks." Anko said, more to herself then to the two kids.

"Nope. Looks like we're your team, Anko." Axel said, walking up to her, motioning to Victor to follow. Victor slowly got up from his desk, and walked up to Anko. She stared down at the kid, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. He came up to her shoulders, when Axel only came up to her chest.

"Fine, meet me at the roof." Anko said. She shunshin-ed out of the room.

Axel spoke up.

"What do you think she'll-...Victor?" Axel stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Victor wasn't in the room.

**Academy Roof**

Anko appeared on the roof, sighing to herself.

"A nice view, isn't it?" a voice said. Anko whipped around, looking for whoever was the owner of that voice. She then spotted Victor standing upside-down on a tree branch nearby. He disappeared, then reappeared in front of Anko, with his back facing her, looking at the setting sun.

"Wouldn't you say, Anko?" he said in a low tone.

"What...How did you move so fast, gaki?" Anko said, staring at him. She realized that she made a mistake, because Victor chuckled a mirthless chuckle. He turned to her with his eyes closed.

"I'm going to show you something. Something that hasn't been seen in over a century." Victor said, eyes still closed. Anko was confused. Until Victor opened his eyes.

The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan had been activated.

Anko gasped. _The only other person who possesses that damned Sharingan type is Madara! How can a KID POSSIBLY HAVE IT?! _she thought frantically.

"If you want to know so badly, go ask your Hokage about it. He will tell you what I want you to know." Victor said. He disappeared _and_ reappeared _at the same time_. He was moving with so much speed, he could run circles around the Hiraishin without breaking a sweat. He was back to back with Anko, with a bored expression.

"Now, when we see Axel, you will introduce yourself, then he will introduce himself, then finally I will introduce myself. Got it?" he said, calmly. There was no threat in his tone.

"What makes you think you can order me around, gaki-"

She never finished, because Victor flipped over her, and spun in mid-air. He elbowed the side of her head, throwing her off-balance. Landing on the ground, he did a swift leg sweep, knocking her to the ground. He didn't let her fall, because he wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her head to his. All of this happened at about light speed. Tipping her chin with a kunai, he whispered;

"Do you want to say that to my face?" Victor said calmly, bringing the kunai closer to her neck for emphasis. Anko was frozen. She was pulling a threat, and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor, being held by Victor. She didn't even see him move, but somehow she knew what happened. So, she simply shook her head to Victor in response. Victor nodded in satisfication, as he let her go

"Wow, gaki, you sure know how to fight. Where exactly did you get those moves from? Or that _chakra_?" Anko asked, just now realizing his chakra signature. _What kind of chakra is that?! It's so...pure...like a child...but it's still so evil...like...him..._ Anko shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru. Just then, Axel came running onto the roof, gasping for breath.

"Guys! I finally...caught up..." Axel panted, hands on his knees. He 'Phoo'-ed(when someone lets out a breath and a 'Phew' at the same time. Ya know what I mean.), and looked at the two.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing, kid. So, who wants to go first?" Anko said, remembering what Victor told her.

"About what?" Axel asked.

"Why, introductions, of course!" Anko said, with enthusiasm.

"Oh, okay. But since we know nothing about you, why don't you go first?" Axel asked. Just as Victor expected him to.

"Alright then. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, snakes, training, hanging out with friends, and a certain chuunin I know. My dislikes are snobby brats, anyone who tries to mess with me, and the rest...I can't tell you. My goal is to kill a certain snake bastard I know. He's going to pay for what he did to me."

Axel raised his hand.

"Did he-" he never finished, because Victor clamped a hand over his mouth. Anko, catching on to what he was going to say, turned red and said;

"No, he most definitely did not do _that_. He put a...curse on me." Anko said. Victor's eyes widened.

_Does she mean the curse seal? She must be talking about Orochimaru._

**'Victor-sama, who is Orochimaru?'**

_'What the-Where did YOU come from?! And enough with the 'sama'! Well, to answer your question, Orochimau is an ass-humping bastard who specializes in snakes and seals. He's a bad guy.'_

**'Oh, okay. But Victor-san?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'What's ass-humping?'**

Victor didn't answer. All he did was scream in his mind, mentally banging his head against the edge of his mindscape. Why was he so stupid?

"Okay, now that I introduced myself, what about you two?" Anko said, looking at them both.

"Oh! Oh! Me next!" Axel said, jumping up and down.

"My name is Axel Yumushi. I love training, jokes, and my friends. I hate people who lie and who are selfish and mean. My hobbies are training, hanging out, pulling pranks, and messing with Victor. My goal is to avenge the death of my parents and to show everyone that I'm not worthless." Axel said, grinning at first, then having a single tear roll down his cheek._ I think I like this kid._ Anko thought.

Anko and Axel turned to Victor.

"Well?" they both said. Victor sighed.

"My name is Victor Uchiha. I do not have many likes, I have several dislikes, my hobbies...classified. My goal is to kill Orochimaru." he said flatly. Anko's jaw dropped at Victor's last statement._ How does he know who Orochimaru is?! And he has the exact same goal as me?!_ Anko thought wildly. She has had too many surprises for one day.

Axel, trying to defuse the situation, began laughing. And failed miserably.

"O-Okay. Now that we're done with introductions, how about we arrange a little test?" Anko said, still coming out of shock.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Victor asked. Anko smiled wickedly.

"The bell test." she said.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.**


	9. The Tailed Beasts

**You probably thought this chapter contains the bell test. Well, you thought WRONG!**

* * *

"The bell test?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Basically the sensei will have two bells. Two out of the three teammates will get a bell, and the oher is sent back to the academy. But since you're a two-man squad, there will only be one bell. One of you will get a bell and officially become a genin, while the other-"

"-Is sent back to the academy." Victor finished.

"But...but that's not even fair!" Axel screamed.

"Aaaand that's what makes it fun." Anko teased, with a finger pulling at her eye socket, tongue sticking out.(Sort of like what Ino does.)

Axel fumed, and Victor decided that he was getting tired of this.

"Meet me at Training Ground 44, at 10:00 sharp, tomorrow." Anko said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Axel...go home. Now." Victor said, not moving.

"What?. Why?" he asked.

"Just DO IT!" Victor snapped forcefully. Axel flinched.

"Okay!" he said, jumping onto another rooftop. He left after that.

"You can come out, now." he said, calmly.

Just then, two figures came out of the shadows, both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Hey. How did you know we were here, kid?" a certain shark man stated, shocked.

"Kisame, let's not bother him if we are here to talk to him." the other figure said in a low voice.

"Itachi..." Victor said, staring at the older Uchiha. Well, he was only two years older than him, but Itachi is still older.

"Hello, Victor. I hope we didn't surprise you." Itachi said.

"You...were the one that killed the clan...and my mother..." Victor said, fists clenched. Kisame was suddenly blown backward by an unknown force. Itachi was only sent backward two feet. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't surprised by what Victor pulled off. Kisame stabbed Samehada into the ground, sticking there. He would've been sent flying through the Hokage mansion.

"What...How-ACK!" Kisame was knocked unconscious by a back hand from Victor, who turned to Itachi, and said;

"Now it's just you...and me." Victor said. Itachi closed his eyes and 'Hn'-ed.

"I'm surprised that you beat Kisame so easily. But I'm just going to say that I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." Itachi said, trying not to let some fear leak out. Even he knew when he was faced by an opponent with a greater strength than him.

"You're here to..._talk_? What?" Victor said. Obviously he thought this was a trick.

"Victor, I've seen your potential. Therefore, the Akatsuki wishes to recruit you." Itachi said.

"Recruit? I'm sorry to say this, but, I'm not up to the offer. Besides, I won't ever join an organization who only wishes to extract Tailed Beasts. They have feelings, too. They're not mindless animals." Victor said, not knowing the impact of those words. Because the next thing he knew, time seemed to freeze as he saw nine white flashes of light, before he saw nine humans in place of those lights. One of them he recognized immediately. That was Kurama. The nine tails sticking out of his back was a dead giveaway.

A woman with flowing black hair with blue strips stepped up. She wore a simple, yet beautiful blue top with a black outer-flame pattern on the side, stretching out into the center of the top from a diagonal angle. She wore black pants, with a kunai holster on her right leg. She wore sandals with black stockings and blue stripes. She walked up to Victor, knelt down, and hugged him.

"Thank you..." she said in a caring voice, full of admiration. Victor just now noticed that they were all his age. Well...around his age. The Seven-Tail spoke up;

"You really care for us...unlike most others..." the other woman stated. She looked about 19.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Victor asked.

"We are the Tailed-Beasts. I am the Seven-Tail, but my friends here call me Seijuku Shika, since that is my real name. The girl hugging you is the Two-Tail, but she is actually called Mibui Odayaka. She, in fact, is about your age: 14. She is 1 year your junior." Seijuku then pointed at the One-Tail.

"That's Skukaku Sabaku. He's the youngest out of all of us." Seijuku pointed at the Four-Tail.

"That's Hitorama Tankina. He's the strongest-" Seijuku heard Kurama clear his throat.

"-In muscle..." Seijuku said, sending a hard glare at Kurama. She pointed at the Eight-Tail.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Gyuki Shika." he said. Victor shook his head, almost in amusement. Almost.

"Are you really expecting me to believe all that?"

Seijuku looked sheepish.

"Well, we did. Hope this isn't too crazy." She said.

"...Okay. I'm going to say I believe you. But...would someone please get her off of me?" Victor motioned towards Mibui. She blushed a deep red and let go.

"Sorry, I'm just so grateful. You actually care about the rest of us. My holder doesn't really think so." she said.

"You mean your Jinchuuriki? But why would she see you as a monster, if you're a sweet girl?" he asked, scratching the side of his head. Once again, Mibui blushed as she slumped a little, trying to hide her face. The rest chuckled. Seijuku continued her introductions, pointing at the Three-Tail.

"This is Khokkun Odayaka. He's our ninjutsu specialist. In Water-Style." Seijuku pointed at the Five-Tail, who waved.

"This is Lirin Tankina. She's the fastest, and most loyal." Seijuku explained.

"It's an honor." Lirin said, bowing.

"The Six-Tails here is Saiken." Seijuku said, pointing at Saiken. He only pouted.

"Heeyy, pointing an accusing finger at me?" he said, playfully. Sejuku tuned him out. Suddenly, things began to distort, and the Tailed Beasts began to fade.

"It seems our time is up, isn't it?" Victor said. Seijuku nodded.

"Awww, do you really have to go?" Shukaku whined.

"I guess so."

Mibui spoke up, but in a gentle voice;

"I hope we can see each other again." she said.

"Wait, you never answered my question; Why would your Jinchuuriki think that you're monsters, instead of humans?"

"They see us in our 'Beast' forms, but somehow, you were able to see our human forms." Seijuku said. The other Tailed Beasts gave a wave, as they disappeared, and time returned to normal.

"How did you know that we were hunting Tailed Beasts?" Itachi said. Victor came out of his daze and replied;

"Just a hunch." he said. Itachi then continued.

"Are you going to come with me, or do you need time to think?" Itachi said.

"I'm going to need some time to think. I mean, a member of a criminal organization _did_ just offer me a spot in said organization." Victor said, sarcastically. Itachi 'Hn'-ed again.

"Alright. When you make a choice, send us a message. Here, have this," Itachi gave him a scroll..

"It's a summoning contract. I'm sure you know how they work. When you're ready, send a message using this crow." Itachi summoned a crow, which flew onto Victor's shoulder.

"It already knows the location." Itachi said. He picked up Kisame, and disappeared. The crow 'caw'-ed, and nustled his hair. Victor's forehead grew a tick mark.

_'He just HAD to summon a female, didn't he?'_ Victor thought.

Somewhere in the mountains, Itachi was laughing his ass off. Boy, was he lucky Kisame was unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to get some more introductions in, I promise the next chapter will have more action, I swear.**


	10. The Bell Test Part 1

**Here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy**.

* * *

The next day came, and for some people, it was just a normal day. But for two individuals, it was a day they both dreaded. As the sun peeked through the Uchiha compound, Victor woke up and got himself dressed. He learned from experience that a shinobi must learn to not let themselves be tired at any point of the day. He immediately dashed for Axel's room and shook him awake.

"Hey. Axel. Wake up and get dressed." Victor said in a hushed, yet annoyed tone. But hey, it _was_ 4 in the morning after all. Nonetheless, Axel got up and shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Victor? What are you doing up this early? It's like,"-he looks at the clock-", 4 IN THE MORNING! VICTOR!" he almost shouted, but Victor clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. You'll wake up Konoha as a whole." Victor said sternly.

"Get dressed. We're going on a little journey."

This got Axel's attention.

"What? Where?" he asked.

"You'll see."

**Somewhere outside Konoha**

An hour later, Victor and Axel were strolling through the forest area.

"Victor, are we there yet?" Axel asked for the umpteenth time.

"We're almost there. See?" Victor said, pointing at a gathering of trees inside a fence. He didn't tell Axel that he sensed a familiar chakra coming from the forest. Axel saw a sign on the fence. 'Training Ground 44'.

_The Forest of Death,_ Axel thought.

**'Victor-oniisan, this place scares me.'**

Victor chuckled slightly.

_'Tsuki-hime, you have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who should be afraid.'_ Victor responded, with a chuckle. Tsukinome was probably the only person who he felt won a place in his heart, as if she were his own child. This experience makes it awkward, yet exciting for Victor. Axel looked at the gates with uncertainty.

"Umm, Victor? Why here? It looks rather scary..." Axel said.

"You'll find out why soon enough." Victor said, not turning to him. He walked past the gates, with Axel not far behind. They continued walking, until they saw a huge snake come out from a tree. Axel panicked, only for it to turn into shock when Victor struck it with a kunai, killing it without a second's notice. More snakes came out of nowhere, and Victor merely vanished in a burst of speed. Suddenly, the enviroment becoming black and white, with leaves flowing in the wind (think of it like Mifune's special in STORM 3.) Suddenly, all the snakes exploded into green goo, as they were torn apart, atom by atom.

"Damn, boy. How'd you learn to do that?" came a feminine voice from one of the trees. Axel turned to see Anko standing on the tree, eating some dango.

"That, my dear Anko, is classified information."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, gaki."

Axel looked between the two, completely baffled by there childish bickering. These comments led to a stare down, which Victor obviously won, by sending a massive amount of K.I. flying at the tree Anko was standing on, nearly blasting it to bits. Axel just stared at the two.

"Soooo...what are you doing here, Anko-sensei?" Axel asked. Anko smirked and and disappeared. She reappeared on another tree with two,(no, it's three.), kunai, and threw them straight at the two.

"Move!" Victor said.

**[Now Playing: Naruto OST-Bad Situation]**

Axel jumped, flipped in the air, took out a Fuma Shuriken(Demon Wind Throwing Star), and tossed it. He landed doing a handstand, and threw ten normal shuriken.

Anko backflipped, dodging the Fuma Shuriken, and caught all ten shuriken, by their holes, in her fingers.

"Not bad, kid. You're accuracy would have killed a normal genin or low ranking chunnin. Buuut, I'm a jounin, so unless you have another trick you want to show off, you can forget about passing."

"Who said I was done?" Axel said with a smirk, pointing at the shuriken. Just then, they started burning.

"Paper Bomb Technique!" he shouted. Just then, the Fuma Shuriken began burning at the tips of the blades, and all the weapons burst into flames. Axel cheered, until POOF!

"What...? A log? So where is-" Axel started, until he heard the bells jingling.

"Axel! Behind you!" he heard Victor yell. He turned to face...WHAM!

A shoe to the face.

Anko kicked Axel into a tree, following with a punch, knocking the wind out of Axel. He coughed up some blood.

"Oh, come oooon," Anko purred.

"You can do better than thaaaat." she teased. Axel groaned.

"Oh well. This was a waste of time." she said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait..." Axel breathed out.

"Hmm?" Anko turned, curiously.

"I'm...not done..." Axel said, one hand on one knee, slouched.

_Well, looks like the kid has guts after all. That blow was meant to knock him out._ Anko thought, watching Axel get up.

"I'm not going down that easy." Axel said, getting into a fighting stance. He charged, reeling back his arm for a punch. Anko smirked and sidestepped, countering with a punch of her own. She was rather surprised when Axel caught her fist, and kneed her in the gut.

Well...he tried.

**[End Song]**

**[Now Playing: Naruto OST-Strong and Strike]**

Anko moved out of the way and did a roundhouse kick to Axel's head. He ducked, and did a leg sweep.

_I don't think so!_ Anko thought as she jumped. She landed on a branch and went through several hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled, while placing her hand on the ground. A poof of smoke occured, and two snakes replaced it soon afterwards.

"Now then. Why don't you go against these babies, eh?" Anko said. The two snakes hissed and lunged.

Axel dodged the first one, but the other coiled around his throat, choking him.

"Ack!"

"Are you done now?" Anko said, looking bored. What happened next shocked her. Axel vanished in a poof of smoke.

_WHEN THE HECK DID HE LEARN TO MAKE SHADOW CLONES?!_ Anko panicked.

"Hey snake lady!" she heard a voice say. Anko whirled around and tossed a kunai, only to see another poof of smoke.

"Over here!"

Anko, once again, whirled around, and caught a fist. Axel used that momentum to kick with his left leg,(he punched with his right fist.), and spin in a tornado-like fashion, horizontally.

_Damn, kid. Victor must be teaching you some good taijutsu skills._ Anko thought.

Anko grabbed his leg, and swung him into another tree, only for him to place his hand on the tree.

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes!" he shouted. The bark on the tree became sharp around Axel's hand spiked out, launching towards Anko. She immediaely held up a hand seal and yelled;

"Snake Barrier!"

The spikes ended up impaling a bunch of snakes.

"What?" Axel said, shocked. This gave Anko the opening to hi-kick him into the air, smashing him into tree branches.

"Nrrgh..." he groaned.

**[End Song]**

* * *

Victor watched as the battle went on below him.

**'Why aren't you fighting, Victor-oniisan? Aren't you worried about the bell test?'**

_'I'm well aware of the circumstances, but I'm not fighting because I'm not even a genin.'_

**'What do you mean?'**

_'What I mean, Tsuki-hime, is that I am already an elite Jounin, not to mention an ANBU Black Ops commander. I'm simply working undercover as a genin, to protect Axel. He has something that makes him desirable by our enemy villages.'_

**'And what's that, Victor-oniisan?'**

_'You'll find out soon enough, Tsuki-hime.'_

**'Okay, Victor-oniisan.'**

And with that, he cut off the connection.

* * *

**Sorry about ending it here, but I'm a little low on fuel. I need to make the next part in the next chapter. Sorry.**


	11. The Bell Test Part 2

**I'm going to make this quick. I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. That is all.**

* * *

Victor watched as Axel dodged another kick, while jumping and throwing a punch. Victor sighed and held up a single-handed hand seal. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, three tomoe replaced his onyx eyes. He stared at the spot where Axel and Anko were trading blows. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

_His chakra's almost gone. He'll pass out soon. Uugh._ Victor thought, grumbling to himself. He disappeared off the tree, and reappeared on another tree near Axel's position. He held up a palm facing Axel with the kanji for 'energy' written on it.

"Hidden Art: Chakra Transfer." Victor whispered.

Axel suddenly felt a surge of power go through him as he blocked another punch. He then began to punch and kick at amazing speeds, teleporting every few hits, kind of like Rock Lee. Anko was surprised at the newfound energy Axel had. She then saw Victor in the tree, holding out his palm.

_So that's what he's doing, huh? Now I can put Axel to the REAL test._ Anko thought. She started moving faster, matching Axel's speed. The two became nothing but a blur as they exchanged blows, creating small craters in the ground. They clashed with a diagonal backhand, hitting each other with their forearms, trying to overwhelm the other.

"Now things are getting interesting. How about we take this to the next level?" Anko told Axel. He gave her a cheeky grin and replied;

"Sure. I'm going to mop the floor with you!"

Anko tried not to laugh.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to YOU?" Anko said, spinning on her heel, and hitting Axel in the back of the head with her other arm. Axel got dizzy for a second, but that was a second too long, as Anko once again spun and raised her leg in an arc, kicking Axel into the air with her heel. She aimed her hands at him, and yelled;

"Summoning: Snake Hands!"

Snakes came out of her hands, and they were all going for one thing; Axel. Axel saw the snakes, and shouted;

"Earth Style: Protective Earth Dome!"

Axel was encased into a rock sphere, causing the snakes to crash into it, knocking them back down. Anko shielded her face as snakes came raining down on her. Axel didn't let her recover, because inside the sphere, he yelled again;

"Earth Style: Rock Spikes!"

Anko silently gasped, as the bottom of the barrier formed spikes, and it literally began to rain spikes. Anko jumped backwards, under the protection of some tree branches.

The bells started jingling. And it wasn't coming from her.

Anko looked down, and gasped.

She didn't have the bells!

"Looking for these?" a voice said. Anko looked next to her and growled, seeing Axel spinning the bells in between his fingers. Anko laughed a little, walking up to him and ruffling his hair. Axel laughed along with her.

"Wow, kid, you actually gave me a small challenge."

Before Axel could celebrate, Anko continued;

"Don't let it go to your head. You could have probably taken out a low-ranking chuunin. That doesn't mean you could take me on. I'm an Elite Jounin. I could kill you without even moving my arms or legs." Anko said, with a faraway look at the end of her speech.

"Well, I still got the bells, so HA!" Axel shouted in her face.

"Well, I'll admit that. You pass." Anko said.

Axel turned away from her and started dancing. Anko walked past him, and whispered;

"Have fun."

Suddenly, Axel felt a little pressure near his gut, and that pressure _slithered_ up his chest, and poked out of his shirt. Axel's breath caught in his throat.

"Hello..." it said.

"A snake..." Axel said, shocked to find a snake in his shirt.

"Anko-sama said that I had to stay with you. And I gotta admit..."

The snake slithered around his neck and flicked its toungue.

"I kinda like you. You'll be fun to hang out with."

Axel stayed silent. Then he spoke;

"You're female, judging by your voice...and behavior."

The snake flicked her tongue again.

"Indeed. My name is Surai. Anko-sama told me to give you this." Surai extended her tail a little, so Axel can see the scroll she had. He noticed a small seal tag holding it, keeping it closed. He tugged a little on it, but Surai flicked her tongue against his ear, causing him to flinch.

"Ah ah ah. Not yet. Wait until you're _alone_ to open it." Surai said, slithering back into his shirt.

"...I hate snakes..."

"I heard that."

'...Gulp..." Axel joked to himself, breaking into a cold sweat.

* * *

Victor jumped through the trees, heading for a certain place _on his own._ He was sent by Sarutobi to assassinate a certain man. His name was Yashamaru Sabaku. This was a private mission, so no one knew about it. The Kazekage and his son were always good friends of Sarutobi, and once he heard of Yashamaru's assassination attempt, he was furious. So here he was, on the border of Fire Country, just outside Tanzaku Town. He kind of liked the little town of gamblers, with their fun and games. He enjoyed the sweet harmony of laughing children. And he hated those who took that away.

Yashamaru was walking out of Tanzaku, with a bag in his hand._ He seemed to have just eaten. That will be his last meal. _Victor thought, as he masked his chakra. Yashamaru walked out onto the forset path, right into Victor's sights. He prepared a poisoned senbon. Victor pointed at Yashamaru, and threw the senbon with deadly accuracy. It hit its target, judging by how he fell over and lay still.

"Hokage-sama, my mission has been a success."

"Good. I will send two ANBU to retrieve you."

"No. I will return on my own."

"Fine, then."

And with that, Victor disappeared with the falling leaves.

_Hmm, I wonder what Axel is up to..._Victor thought, as he returned to Konoha.

* * *

**Pat on the back for a job well done. No? Okay, I'll pat myself, then. Good job, me. Good job.**


End file.
